Site Update July 27th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on July 27th 2012. News General *Request Refunds for Premium Content DeviantART's Premium Content Platform, which provides the ability for content creators to become sellers and generate real earnings, now gives buyers the ability to request refunds. If a member purchases a download from a seller and they are unhappy with the purchase, they may request a refund. The seller can then approve or deny the refund. Everyone makes mistakes — it's possible that the seller made a error or was unaware that their description was unclear. We recommend that you communicate with the seller about your concerns via a private Note before requesting a refund — in many cases, a resolution can be reached without a refund being necessary. If, however, you feel that a refund is called for, you can do so by going to your Order History page, finding the specific order you want a refund for, clicking "Details", and then clicking the Request Refund button on the Order Details page. Once a refund is requested, then it is up to the seller to approve it. Note that you can only request a refund up to 7 days after the date of purchase. The refund tool gives members more control over managing their reputation as a seller. Remember: We are gradually opening the Premium Content Platform to more artists to sell their content. Currently, only a small segment of deviants have been granted the privilege to sell. Those who have the ability to sell will be notified with a Hot Topic notification in their Message Center. Bugs fixes General *Formatting of the "Popular Polls" section of the Today page could be broken by a poll title. *Under some conditions, there were an assortment of errors when submitting one journal to multiple groups. *Drag and drop collecting from the site footer was broken. *The Outgoing Link page was messing up URLs from the deviantID widget. *Expired llama trade offers were showing. *Enhancements were made to the Help Desk contact form. *Mature content "display anyway" functionality was broken on Prints pages. *Superwide deviations exposed an inconsistency on deviation page backgrounds when scrolled. *Transient llama trade "bad referrer" errors were identified. Sta.sh *When leaving a comment on a Sta.sh item and then navigating between items with the arrow keys, the posted comment would disappear. *When entering a stack or a specific item, the page wouldn't remember where you had scrolled to. *When viewing someone else's Sta.sh link, the favicon is now the owner's avatar. *The backspace and delete keys stopped working when editing titles. *When returning to the main Sta.sh page from a stack or item, the view would reload even when nothing had changed. *When opening a stack using the edit URL, the title and description wouldn't be editable. *The Submit button didn't actively show that the item was being submitted. *The old title and description would stick when reopening an item after editing those fields. *The magnifier preview icon appeared when the description was empty, which could have been confusing. *Keyboard navigation wouldn't work when browsing a shared stack. *Keyboard navigation wasn't working in IE8. *Opening Sta.sh items in deviantART Muro wouldn't work. Sta.sh Writer *The link to submit a skin in the skin editor led to the wrong category. *Writer will now automatically add a new line after inserting a deviation from the sidebar. *Writer now shows the last autosave time in the file menu. *Image resize handles sometimes stuck around after the image was deleted. *deviantART Muro redraws can be embedded as either an image or an iframe, defaulting to iframe. *Changing skins broke the skin edit modal. Category:Updates 2012